


Pretty

by Wildflower7



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Bullying, ren-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflower7/pseuds/Wildflower7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other trainees make fun of Ren's appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

“This is the boys locker room,” a voice behind him rumbled, “Are you lost, Pretty?”  
Ren sighed, and turned around. A large group of trainees were visiting the company for the month, the company was going to chose a few to keep. Unfortunately, during the choosing process about five of them had decided to harass Ren. At first, it had been mild teasing about his girly looks, annoying sure, but Ren was used to such things. Then the teasing escalated from mild poking fun to making cruel comments and even getting physical. Ren didn’t know what to do; the trainees were obviously older than him, but he didn’t want to admit to being bullied. Ren was proud, he had developed a thick skin and didn’t want the others to see him vulnerable. He was the sassy, playful, diva maknae, not someone who needed protection.  
“Are you really a guy?” the leader Jijang mocked, “Don’t you think he’s pretty?”  
“Just needs a pair of boobs,” another trainee, Gooki stated, “Maybe you’re one of those creepy people who are both or neither.”  
Ren felt the wall hit his back as the others surrounded him. He looked at the ground, trying to have the floor swallow him up. He cringed when he felt someone grab his hair and pull.  
“Don’t be so cold, Goldielocks,” Jijang smirked, “Let’s be friends.”  
Jijang and his friends all began to punch and kick Ren. Ren doubled over in pain trying to avoid the blows.  
“Keep him still!” Jijang demanded, “One last thing.”  
Ren felt himself pulled towards Jijang, then he was firmly kept in the leaning over position. Jijang delivered the final blow, bringing his knee into Ren’s ribcage while holding down his back. There was a sickening crack.  
Ren screamed. He was let go of and dropped to the floor in pain.  
“Shit, I think you broke something!” Gooki exclaimed, “Dude,-”  
“Leave him!” Jijang ordered, “Hurry up!”  
——  
Breathing hurt. The slightest movement sent him into excruciating pain. Ren had managed to slowly shuffle to the hallway but then had to carefully sit down on the floor. It felt like his insides were falling out. Ren put a shaky hand to the wall. Ren looked up and saw Baekho running towards him.  
“Minki? Oh my god what happened?” Baekho exclaimed, “What’s wrong?”  
“I hurt,” Ren wrasped, “My chest.”  
“Okay, okay, don’t talk,” Baekho kneeled next to him, “Just calm down, I’m right here.”  
Ren cried out in pain as he shifted closer to Baekho. He heard Baekho shout toward the hallway and flag down someone.  
“Baekho what did you do?” Minhyun demanded.  
“I found him like this!”  
“Okay, c’mon we’re going to the hospital.” JR stated, “Can you walk?”  
Ren started to shift to get to his feet. His breath became labored and harsh. Aron was demanding something in english at him.  
“There’s no way,” Minhyun looked over, “Baekho, you have to carry him.”  
“Okay, ready Minki?” Baekho carefully supports Ren’s back and slips a hand under his knees, “One. Two.”  
“No, don’t it will-” Ren protests.  
“Three!” Baekho lifts him as carefully as he can but Ren still cries out.  
“The van’s out front, let’s go.” Minhyun announces.  
——-  
His ribs are wrapped now, the doctor says there is one broken and two are cracked. The manager is quickly informed that he had obviously been attacked and that it wasn’t the first time it had happened. He hadn’t seen his members or his managers since that declaration.  
“Minki, how are you feeling?” JR walked in cautiously.  
“I’m feeling better,” Ren glanced over.  
“Minki, who did this?” JR asked, “How long has this been going on?”  
Ren shook his head, he didn’t want to tell anyone. He didn’t want to admit he was weak.  
“Please, Minki listen,” JR grabbed his hand, “The company found footage on the security camera from the past few weeks, they already know who it is, you just need to confirm it.Please, just say it.”  
“It was Jijang’s group,” Ren trembled, “They’ve been bothering me since they came.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” JR looked hurt, “Do you not trust any of us? Look at how hurt you are, really Minki, this is bad. Do you realize that you probably can perform for a while?”  
Ren began to cry. It hurt his chest when he shuddered. He didn’t want to let the group down. JR immediately wrapped his arms around him.  
“At first, I was embarrassed, here I am being teased by trainees,” Ren confessed, “Then I was just scared and I guess I just wanted to wait it out you know? I figured that they would eventually leave me alone.”  
“Minki-ah, you should tell someone if you have a problem, especially a problem like this,” JR hugged tighter, “Those trainees are all older than us, except for Aron hyung and a lot bigger than you.”  
Ren felt guilty again, JR had pulled the dongsaeng card on him. He knew that technically he was the maknae but he really wasn’t that much younger than most of the other members. Even though the others playfully took care of him, he didn’t really want their actual protection.  
“JR, you don’t understand,” Ren sighed, “This is how it always is for me.”  
“What are you talking about?” JR questioned, “That’s ridiculous!”  
“No ,it isn’t!” Ren turned away, “Look at me JR! I’ve always looked feminine! I’ve always gotten shit for it. I was nine years old the first time I was catcalled. The boys at school wouldn’t play with me because I was too girly looking. I was bullied everyday in school before I joined the company. Things got better and I was surrounded by people who appreciated how I looked but, I knew it wouldn’t last.”  
Ren expected JR to back down after that outburst, he was very surprised to feel JR wrapping his arms around him again. He began to rub a hand up and down his back and Ren felt his bandages pull slightly.  
“I’m sorry you had to go through that Minki,” JR comforted, “I never realized, I mean we all knew you had a thick skin, I guess we never thought about how you managed to get thick skin.”  
“You don’t have to go through that ever again,” Minhyun stated, startling Ren.  
“When did you get here?” Ren tried to break out of JR’s grip to see.  
“We’ve been here almost the whole time,” Aron answered, “I have to ask you something Minki.”  
“What?” Ren asked.  
“We’re a part of a team right?” Aron asked, “And you would do anything for us right?”  
“Of course I would,” Ren pouted, “Don’t think for a minute I wouldn’t.”  
“Then why won’t you believe in us to protect you?” Aron said, “The feeling is mutual, and you need to trust your hyungs. You’re not alone anymore so stop acting like you are!”  
The dongsaeng card again.  
“Sorry,” Ren apologized, “I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you.”  
“It’s okay, Minki,” Baekho said, “Excuse me, I have to go and kill some trainees.”  
“No, you stay with us,” JR demanded, “The trainees are going to be kicked out and with a bad reputation, none of them will be able to be able become trainees anywhere else. You would only cause a scandal.”  
“Then let me have a turn holding him,” Baekho whined.  
“No. I’m not a doll!” Ren protested.  
JR chuckled and relinquished his hold. “Too bad, you’re going to have a turn with all of us.”  
Ren huffed as Baekho took JR’s spot on the bed. He pulled Ren into his lap and smiled.  
“Be careful, watch his ribs.” Minhyun cautioned, “Be gentle with him.”  
“I’m not a baby, seriously.” Ren complained.  
“You really scared us today.” Aron scolded, “Let us take care of you, maknae.”  
“Stop using the dongsaeng card!”  
“It’s working isn’t it?”


End file.
